


Breaking News

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, internet fic, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Guardian@guardianBREAKING. Avengers announce that former war criminal Sam Wilson crowed the New Captain America#CaptainAmerica #SamWilson #FalconAvengers News@heyguysimbackits happening people its happening. The FALCON is #CAPTAINAMERICA.(post-endgame as seen through the internet)
Relationships: Eventual James "Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilosn, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 45





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome to another WIP but I couldn't let this one go without writing it.

**The Guardian** @guardian 

BREAKING. Avengers announce that former war criminal Sam Wilson crowed the New Captain America 

#CaptainAmerica #SamWilson #Falcon 

**Avengers News** @heyguysimback 

Its happening people its happening. The FALCON is #CAPTAINAMERICA. 

**gypsylover** @goodbye 

Is this for real #TheNewCAP 

**La Muerte** @maria 

i come back from the dead and one day later there is a new captain america wtf. can’t replace my cap #TheCap 

**Lindsay Damaska** @LindsayD

did everyone forget what steve rogers and sam wilson did. #SteveRogersisCANCELED

 **As you wish @welcome**

What happened to cap? #CaptainAmerica 

**Lindsay Damaska** @LindsayD

He retired and passed on the shield to Sam Wison

> **As you wish @welcome**
> 
> What happened to cap? #CaptainAmerica 

**Sarah Kai** @SarahKai

The new captain america is black. Prediction time guys

 **WeridSam** @Liberalmydude 

Think pieces. Thnk pieces everywhere 

> **Sarah Kai** @SarahKai 
> 
> The new captain america is black. Prediction time guys

**Dude** @isdudestillathing 

Does a posthumous pardon count if the person is brought back a not-really-death 

> **S** **arah Kai** @SarahKai 
> 
> The new captain america is black. Prediction time guys

**Fellas** @isitgay 

Lol guys look at this 

> **WolfNews** @wolfnews
> 
> Avengers Annocuce Sam Wilson New Captain America. Is this what America needs right now? 

**JayIsGay** @itsbritneybitch •1min

i wish i would have been brought back after the holidays. The Racist Uncle now has more fuel 

> **The Guardian** @guardian 
> 
> BREAKING. Avengers announce that former war criminal Sam Wilson crowed the New Captain America 

**News**

GBCNews.com 

Now that we’ve had time to cool down the lastest from the Avengers press conference broken down 

USA News Now.com 

The Avengers announce new Captain America. Will Sam Wilson be able to handle it.

The Kentucky Report

Why is no one talking about the latest Avengers battle’s death toll? 

The New York Times 

Sam Wilson is named Captain America and Steve Rogers is nowhere to be seen

**GBC** @GlobalNews •10min

Watch the Avengers press conference exclusive here[ gbc.ac/3rh9GH](f) or read the transcript here [gbc.ac/1fKm7yh](f)

**Avengers Press Conference Transcript.**

The Avengers held a press conference in New York City Hall on October 7, 2023. 

Sam Wilson: 00:05 Thank you all for coming. As you probably noticed everyone who died as a result of the Snap is back. We didn’t find a way to bring people back from the dead, all the Avengers did was reverse the Snap, a very specific kind of death. But that will not bring any more people back. In the few days since the battle, many rumors have been started. Some correct and others not. 

Sam Wilson: 01:55 Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff both died fighting for us. They died with honor and valor and for everyone. We are forever in their debt and on behalf of the Avengers I offer my condolences to their families, they will not be forgotten. I also ask for you to give the families—including the Avengers—time to grieve in peace. Natasha and Tony were apart of out Avengers and we ask for you to be respectful. 

Sam Wilson: 03:09 Steve Rogers, thankfully, is still alive. The rumors about him are all false he isn’ dead and gone, just retired and gone. He’s fought for so long for freedom and what was right. He’s given up everything and lost everything for a long time. He deserves happiness and peace. He deserves rest. 

Sam Wilson: 04:38 Before Steve left for his secluded new home he handed me his shield and told me I was a good man and soldier. I don’t know if I deserve such an honor or if I’ll be able to live up to the example Steve left for me but I’ll try. Even if I can’t be a good soldier I promise I’ll do my best to be a good man. I will not be answering questions but thank you all for coming.

FSR

**Legally Alive & Pardoned **

By Natalie White 

People are still reeling from what happened on the evening of October 6, 2023 when something that has never happened occurred. Millions of people who died five years ago came back as if five years hadn’t passed, some with stepping from the past into the future still holding an instrument: from one note to the next five years had passed. The initial shock has worn out to just normal shock, looking over and seeing your formerly dead husband next to your boyfriend is something you may never get over. The Snapped people need to be brought back from the dead legally, granted their accounts and information again. For high profile people as the Avengers, they get their seats in court quickly. As of today, Sam Wilson, James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes or more commonly known as the Winter Soldier and Wanda Maximoff are all legally alive and are now alive and still pardoned of all crimes.

Pardoned however doesn’t equal public opinion has changed much. I encourage everyone to keep an open mind on this subject. There is evidence of brainwashing on Hydra’s part over the decades to Barnes. Barnes has also been cleared by Princess Shuri of Wakanda. 

As for the case of Wanda Maximoff, she was backed into a corner and while the accident is tragic we must keep the understanding that she was trying to help and did. She saved many lives that day and many more. 

Sam Wilson was simply being loyal to a man that gave him purpose, from their perspective all that they did, was perfectly excusable under the fact that they believed more super-soldiers were on their way even though this was an elaborate hoax as proven by _documentation, video recordings from Iron Man’s suit_ and various testimonies by [_Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and even Helmut Zemo the perpetrator_](f)

With all that cleared up, I still err to the side of caution as many do. Even with all the facts laid out and the air cleared numerous times first impressions and gained reputations are almost impossible to shake. It’s so easy for our culture to immediately label a thing good or bad without any nuance. Everyone learned out Barnes briefly in school and in the media but we were reintroduced to a dead hero as him as an assassin and bomber (even if the later was false). We were simpler to convince Steve Rogers’s innocence since for many he was never truly reintroduced as a war criminal. Sam Wilson has been pushed into the limelight as the new Captain America while our perception of him hasn’t truly been cleared, he needs to be reintroduced in a positive light, especially those who were snapped with him and weren’t here for the debates and legality of Rogers v United Staes.  
  


Wolf News 

**Quickie: Let’s Talk About the “New” Captain America.**

By John Sharp 

It’s been a busy week for the world and no one is talking about what America needs. Do we need a new Captain America that basically just imitates a World War II hero? Do we need Sam Wilson representing something he could never get? Captain America isn’t a mantle, it’s about an idea of American ideals and patriotism of which can never be in a modern man. Sam Wilson didn’t grow up in the shadow of the Great Depression. 

Captain America and Steve Rogers are one and the same, the two cannot be separated. Sam Wilson has nothing special to give to his impersonation, he didn’t risk his body and mind for the US army for an experimental serum that may or may not work. He wasn’t chosen by anymore other than Steve Rogers after coming back from the dead. Anyone can make a faulty decision when emotions cloud their head. 

Steve Rogers has made mistakes but in the end, he’s a hero who deserves our respect. A Man out of Tims. A man we all had apart of our lives as we grew up. A figure of pure Americaness and our potential to do good. He inspired millions and single-handedly saved millions. Sam Wilson will never be able to be to replicate that he will not be a hero to all children. 

Sam Wilson will never be able to replicate Captain America. The thought that he could is insulting to America and its people. 

**Sandy** @life 

um sam wilson is a veteran and a superhero. Wtf is this article [wn.nw/s3ji8WE](d)

 **Windy City** @blowmeaway 

Im hate to say ths but it needs to be said this but #CaptainAmerica is white, he’s apart of our idetity of a race. #NotMyCap

 **F I V E Y E A R S** @whatishappening

 **@blowmeaway** maybe I’ll take you more seriously when you learn how to spell this and identity.

 **Windy City** @blowmeaway 

**@whatishappening** Fuck off. I have freedom of speech and you won’t take it away from me.

 **F I V E Y E A R S** @whatishappening 

**@blowmeaway** you still have the right to be stupid, don’t worry.

 **YEET** @thisbitch 

Is this cap thing a new meme. I missed so many memes… #CaptainAmerica 

> **Windy City** @blowmeaway 
> 
> Sadly no 
> 
> **YEET** @thisbitch 
> 
> Why sadly 
> 
> **imortal cat** @imcat 
> 
> Hi, you must be new to this hellsite
> 
> **Me myself and i** @jennyk.
> 
> More like hell world 
> 
> **YEET** @thisbitch 
> 
> Is the we live in a society meme still a thing
> 
> **Me myself and i** @jenny
> 
> no. it died 
> 
> **YEET** @thisbitch 
> 
> f
> 
> **Me myself and i** @jennyk.
> 
> Also dead 

**Why is no one talking about the mouthfeel** @jammie 

Was anyone going to tell me or did i have to find out myself that cap went against the supreme court 

**Kelle Salvator** @Kelle 

**@jammie** for real 

**Danny is in Trouble** @Danny616 

Am i the only one keeping my head during all of this. God, If it was a white guy ya’ll wouldn’t say half as much as u are. Give a black man the benefit of the doubt.

 **in the sky with diamonds** @ana117 

can everyone just chill. Im so for sam wilson being captain america but on the other hand i don’t him to ever have to save the world. i can’t take another world ending event. #SamWilson #Falcon

 **Footloose** @getloose 

The cap i didn’t know I needed #TheNewCap #SamWilson

 **Sam Wilson ✓ @** birdman

So um I missed a lot i guess 

**Semistable hundred-year-old man** ✓ @thewintersoldier 

You can say that again 

**Author's Note:**

> is now a good time to confess I don't have twitter


End file.
